Travelin' Soldier
by ChiaMarie23
Summary: Based on the song Travelin' Soldier. Naley song fic. Hope you like it!


**Two days past eighteen he was waiting for the bus in his army green sat down in a booth in a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair he's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he said would you mind sittin' down for a while and talking to me I'm feeling a little low she said I'm off in an hour and i know where we can go. So they went down and they sat on the pier he said i bet you got a boyfriend but i don't care i got no one to send a letter to would you mind if i sent one back here to you. **

Nathan Scott, a new Army man had just turned eighteen and was waiting for the bus to arrive. As he was waiting he saw a beautiful girl inside a cafe across the street from the bus stop. So he decided to go over there. When he got there he decided to sit down and wait for her to come to him. She walked over to him.

"Hi. What can I get for you?" She said with a smile as she stood by the table.

"Miss, I'm feeling a little low. Would you mind sittin' down and talking to me?" He asked her.

"Sure. I'm off in an hour and I know a place where we can go." She replied. An hour later they left and sat by the pier.

"I bet you got a boy friend don't you?" Nathan asked.

"No. But I would like to know your name. Mine is Haley James." Haley said to him with a smile, fixing the bow in her hair.

"My name is Nathan Scott. I think you're pretty Haley." Nathan said.

"Thank you. So, why did you wanna talk to me?" Haley asked.

"I got no one to send a letter to after I leave. Would you mind if I sent one back her to you Miss Haley James?" Nathan asked her politely.

"Sure Nathan. I'd be glad to receive a letter from you. Besides, I think you're really nice. I really like you Nathan." Haley said to him.

After a while they hung out for the last couple of days before Nathan left. As he was going to leave, Haley pulled him back and kissed him before he got in the bus.

**I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soldiers coming home **

As Haley's sister Hilary brought in the mail she handed Haley a letter. "Who's it from?" Haley asked. "Nathan." Hilary said and walked away. The letter said:  
_Dear Haley,_

I love you a lot. I'm glad to hear that you're in Marching Band. I hope that when I come back from Vietnam I'll see you in your outfit marching with the band. When I get scared I think of the day I sat with you by the pier and how much I love you. I can't wait to come home to you Haley. Don't worry about me but I won't be able to write for a while. I love you Hales.

Love you dearly,  
Nathan

**So the letters came from an army camp in California then Vietnam and he told her of his heart might be loving all of the things he was so scared of and he said when its getting kinda rough over here i think of that day sittin' down at the pier and i close my eyes and see your pretty smile don't worry but i won't be able to write for a while. **

**I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soldier's coming home. **

A month later, Haley was at the football game sitting in the stands with the band when the announcer said "Folks will you bow your heads for the list of the local Vietnam dead." As they were announcing, Haley listened to them say the worst name ever. "And the last one is Nathan Scott. Thank you everyone". Haley climbed under the stands as the rest of the band went and played the half time show. As they played, Haley cried. As they played, Lucas, Haley's best friend, couldn't locate her with them as he always did. So he went under the stands and saw her. "Hales, whats wrong?" He asked. "Nathan Scott was my new love that I met Luke. He's the guy I was gushing over after the bus left." Haley said in tears. "I'm sorry babe." Lucas said as he hugged her tight.

**One Friday night at a football game the Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang a man said folks would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead. Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band and one name read and nobody really cared but a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair. **

**I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soldier's coming home. **

**I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soldier's coming home.**


End file.
